Accidental Meeting
by StylishFashionista
Summary: "It wasn't a date. It was an accidental meeting." / Brady and Mikayla attempt to explain how they got together. An AU oneshot!


**So this was written on paper at school, and typed up... at school. To any of my teachers who are reading: sorry? Anyways, I never expected to write for Brakayla again, but here I am with another oneshot. I just love this couple sooooooooooo much! And yet again, this is based off of my crush and I. Woopdedoo. Except it's a different crush... And the one before, I've dated for about two months in a long-dist relationship, and broke up with because he was getting REALLY selfish... Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! I'm sorry if it's a bit messy; like I said before, it was written in school and some of it was typed during school and... I don't know. It isn't the best quality, but I hope you guys still like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Mikayla's POV

"You guys are so cute!"

I was sitting at a lunch table with my friends, Candace, Tessa, Rebecca and Priscilla, and my boyfriend, Brady. My friends were obsessing over us, fawning over how "cute" we were. Their words, not mine.

Brady places his arm around my shoulder. "Well, yeah, because I have the perfect girlfriend; of course we would be perfect."

"Shut up," I say teasingly, blushing a little bit.

"Aww!" my friends squeal. I chuckle at their enthusiasm.

"How did you guys get together?" Tessa asks.

"Oh, you know, she asked me out on an epic motorcycle trip," Brady smirks cockily. "It was an epic date."

I scoff at him and then turn to my friends. "We didn't go on a motorcycle trip. We saw each other at Panera. Plus, it wasn't a date. It was an accidental meeting."

"Accidental?" Brady raises an eyebrow.

"Completely," I state.

"I'm guessing Mikaykay is going to tell us a story now," Candace comments dimwittedly.

I nod. "You read my mind, Candace."

* * *

I walk into Panera. The warm air greeted me, which felt very different from the cool air outside. It was cold enough to wear a heavy jacket, but not cold enough for a puffy winter coat. So, to say the warm air felt amazing would be an understatement.

I arrived alone, due to the fact that my parents were on a business trip, again. They left me 15 dollars on the counter, which I saw just an hour ago. And I decided to blow it all today.

I walk up to the cash register, swerving through the ropes left there to manage a line, if there was one. But there isn't. It is dinnertime though; maybe it's just a slow day today.

"Hi. Can I have a large mac and cheese and a cinnamon bagel?"

She eyes me weirdly, but then types it into the computer. "Apple, bread, or chips?"

"Chips," I answer. Honestly, I don't care about what she thinks about me. I don't really care what anyone thinks about me, for that matter. But considering she's judging me when we're still basically strangers, she probably judges everyone she sees on the streets.

I can see her glare at me, even though my attention is fixated on my purse. "And your cinnamon bagel, would you like it toasted?"

"No thank you," I answer, trying to be as polite as I can be to the cash register lady, because honestly, she's getting on my last nerves. I hate it whenever my bagel or bread is toasted. Call me psycho, but I just prefer the original taste, before it was toasted.

The lady smiles to herself faintly, as if she's agreeing with me. _Finally_. "Any spread?"

"Cream cheese," I smile in relief.

"What kind?" she asks me.

"Plain," I answer, and then quickly add, "Nonfat."

She goes back to judging me, raising an eyebrow. _It's official: I don't understand her. At all._ "14.92," she says blandly.

I smile. _That's perfect. _I hand her my 15 dollars, and she gives me back 8 cents. I contemplate whether I should put it in the tip jar or not, but then I smirk internally. _Never going to happen._

She hands me a sensor. "Place this on your table, and then we'll bring your food right to you," she smiles fakely at me. "We hope you enjoy your meal!"

I smile fakely back at her, but once my back is to her, I roll my eyes and scoff. _She is SO not worth my time_. Then, I try to find a table. This place is usually always busy at this time, so sometimes it takes a few minutes to obtain a seat.

But, since today isn't that busy, it was common to find empty tables. I sit at a circular table for two. I smile and take of my jacket, wrapping it on one of the chairs before sitting in it. Then, I take my phone out of my pocket and start playing Candy Crush.

But then, I hear a familiar voice.

"Oh, come on, dude. You have to join her for dinner!"

I look up to see the three people I did not expect to be here the most. Brady, Boz, and Boomer Parker. Fraternal triplets. And the three most popular guys at school.

Their parents are king and queen of an island. I think it's called Kinkow. Therefore, they are practically royalty at my school. For Class President, all of them ran against each other (no one even bothered to run against them, as one of them was destined to win), but since they all got the same amount of votes, all three of them run the school.

But, personality-wise, they're nothing like royalty. Okay, sure, they love flaunting their money, bringing anything made out of gold to school on a daily basis. But none of them are serious, or in other words, they're not boring. They're the class clowns at my school, and they're always cracking joked. None of the teachers hate them, though. In fact, no matter how stupid they are (and no matter how much they cheat, which pretty much everyone knows about), they're just so likable that no one can truly hate them.

I have all of my classes with Brady, all but one class with Boomer, and only one class with Boz. Everyone always tells me that Brady has a huge crush on me. I don't believe them; I mean, I am a nobody while Brady's one of the most popular guys at school. But it doesn't mean I can't hope.

Okay, yes, I have a crush on him too. I just can't admit it to anyone. I'm just afraid that it's all a game.

Anyways, back to the conversation.

"Seriously, Brady, come on. You have to join her for dinner!" Boomer exclaims again.

"Dude, no. I'm scared," Brady admits.

"How come?" Boz moans. "Dude, where's the swagger? The confidence?"

_I swear, if they use 'dude' one more time..._

"Not present," Brady states.

Boomer sighs. "Okay, Brady, you practically love her! I'm starting to get annoyed by how many times you say that she's beautiful and how kind and smart she is. Just go over there and talk to her already!"

"Fine!" Brady succumbs. "Only because I know you two won't drop it until I do."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Brady interrupts me. "You heard our conversation?"

"Well, yeah," I answer. "You three aren't exactly the quietest people in the bunch."

"Aren't you guys, like, notorious for not being able to keep your mouths shut?" Candace asks dimwittly.

"No!" Brady answers hastily. We all look at him pointedly. "Okay, yes. Maybe I can't keep my mouth shut. But so what? My brothers can't, either!"

I smirk. "Brady, I could probably hear you from a mile away."

All of my friends chuckle, but Brady just pouts, his arm still around me.

"Wait!" Rebecca exclaims. "Mikayla, finish the story!"

"I probably would've already, if I wasn't so rudely interrupted," I tease, looking pointedly at Brady.

His bottom lip pops out a little. "Sorry?"

"It's fine," I smile lovingly at him, and he smiles back. "Oh, where was I? Oh, right, okay..."

* * *

I rub my lip balm on my lips, as I felt them become a bit dry. Then, I go back on my phone to play Candy Crush.

"Is this seat taken?"

I look up to see _the_ Brady Parker looking into my brown eyes as if he was looking into my soul.

"No. Go ahead," I motion to the chair and bring my attention back to my phone.

But what shocks me is when he plops himself into the chair, sitting right across from me.

What is he doing? It's not like he's alone; his brothers are here too. But, yet, he's sitting her with me. Maybe the rumors are true. Maybe he does like me. But then I internally shake my head. No way does Brady Parker, one of the most popular guys in school, have a crush on little old me.

"What are you doing on your phone?" he asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shake my head, trying to regain my composure and come back into the real world. "Candy Crush. I'm stuck on this one level."

"Which one?" Brady asks, and I must say, I'm a little shocked that he seems... _interested_ in our conversation.

"181," I answer, rolling my eyes. "I hate it so much."

"Oh, that one!" he exclaims. "Yeah, that one's super hard. My brothers and I consider it the third hardest level in the game."

"Did you defeat all of them?" I ask my thoughts.

"Yeah," he answers sheepishly. "Do you want me to help?"

I nod, passing him my phone. "Sure."

He takes it and places it in the middle of the table. I watch as he swipes the candies, and after 25 moves, he practically won.

"Okay, Mikayla, all you have to do is combine these two candies and you win," Brady says, handing me my phone.

I do as he says, and the fruits drop down. I see a familiar phrase pop on my screen. _Sugar Crush._ Random candies turn striped and go off, and points are continually added to my total. _Brady defeated the level. In _one_ try._

"How did you do that?" I ask in amazement.

"Practice," he says cockily, before his voice falters and he mutters, "and luck."

I chuckle and say sarcastically, "Wow."

He raises his hands in defense. "Hey, I have a lot of time on my hands."

I raise an eyebrow. "So when you're not in school, doing homework, or ruling the school, you're playing Candy Crush?"

"Pretty much," he smirks. "Same with my brothers."

I chuckle. "That's sad."

"Hey, I bet you do the exact same thing," he retorts.

I was about to counter with the fact that I also do martial arts after school, but instead, I say, "Touche."

Brady smirks, and we fall into silence. It isn't uncomfortable, though. It's just the feeling that both of us didn't know what to say. I start to fiddle with my phone; Brady, his clothes. The person to break the ice is a waitress.

"I'm sorry your food arrived so late," she says. "Here is your mac and cheese and bagel," she sets a tray of my food down in front of me. "And here is your baguette," she hands a baguette to Brady. "I hope you enjoy your food, and sorry again!"

She then leaves, and I raise an eyebrow.

"A whole baguette, really?"

"Hey, they taste really good," he exclaims. "Plus, I was hungry."

I nod and look over to his brothers. They also ordered a baguette for themselves (no shock there...), and they're using the as swords, swinging them as if they were in a duel. I chuckle at them, looking back at Brady.

"Why aren't you sitting with your brothers?" I ask out of the whim. Immediately afterwards, I regretted it. I felt really rude after saying that. What person would just ask another why they are sitting with them? Well, okay, it was worded differently, but still. It was rude. It _is_ rude.

"Because I'd rather sit with you," he admits.

My eyebrow raises. _I can't believe it._ "Why?"

There is a pregnant pause, He bites his bottom lip, something I've never seen him do before, but something that, oddly enough, looks really good on him.

He then takes a deep breath. "You've heard the rumors, right?"

At first, I was confused. But then, I nod slightly. The rumors that he liked me. The rumors that I disregarded. The rumors that I pretended not to care about, but secretly hoped it was true.

And my dreams came true when he said. "Well, they're true."

I can't stop my eyes from widening. I mean, I still wasn't really expecting it. He is Mr. Popular, while I'm kind of a nobody.

"Seriously?" I ask him, hope brimming my eyes.

"Yeah," he smiles sheepishly. "Do you like me?"

I bite my lip. What am I supposed to say? Am I supposed to lie to his face or tell him the cold hard truth?

But, of course, all of my common sense is thrown out of the window when I see his pleading look.

"Yeah." After that came out of my mouth, I blush.

His face lights up like a Christmas tree. "Seriously?"

I nod, showing a faint smile. "Seriously."

He then leans in and closes his eyes. Is he about to kiss me? I reciprocate his actions, before I hear a crunch.

"Mmm!" My eyes snap open to see him chewing on his baguette that he hasn't yet finished. I smile and laugh at him, smiling at how cute he is. And I guess he's finally mine.

* * *

"Aww!" Rebecca fawns. "That is just way too cute!"

"I can't believe you heard our conversation," Brady mutters, still occupied with the thought that I previously heard is conversation.

"Don't worry," I snuggle up to him. "I still love you the same."

He smiles and I lean in to kiss him, for real this time. We both kiss for a few seconds, until his tongue swipes my bottom lip. I allow his tongue entrance, and we made out for another few seconds until I hear Priscilla groan.

"Seriously you guys? GET A ROOM!"

* * *

**Fini! I actually finished typing this at home. Thank you parents for being gone this entire weekend! I like my peace. Anyways, you guys, please review and favorite! I would really appreciate it! I also have a poll on my profile. If you guys would vote, it would means a whole freaking lot to me. :) Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I know I'm being super repetitive, but please review, favorite, and vote on my poll!**


End file.
